


With Just a Photograph

by paintingfire



Category: X Factor RPF
Genre: Bad Poetry, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintingfire/pseuds/paintingfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Matt sits, hunched over. One hand still touches the photograph on the screen, the other scratching and crossing ideas of a song out on the notepad balanced on his knee."</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Just a Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Chris Botti version of the Irving Berlin number "What'll I Do?"
> 
> Just a quick throwaway ficlet (too short to even be a drabble) inspired by a certain pic of Aiden. ~~with my apologies to Mr Cardle for trying to write lyrics for him!~~
> 
> Disclaimer: I am a mere storyteller, a painter of words. I have no secret mind-reading powers. The characterisations of the people and portrayal of events within the following story are therefore wholly fictitious. A fairytale begins "Once upon a time" but it does not mean it really happened. Remember that and we'll all live happily ever after!

  
  


=+=

 **With Just a Photograph**

  
Matt sits, hunched over. One hand still touches the photograph on the screen, the other scratching and crossing ideas of a song out on the notepad balanced on his knee:

Eyes that call out ~~to me~~ , but you never answer.  
Never seeing what I seek and you captured.  
My fingers sweep ~~your hair~~ , part and loll,  
Desperate to hang on to that final fall.  
A thumb draws over, paints a perfect arch  
 ~~My~~ framed tears catch on ~~your~~ every lash.  
Cheekbones cutting light, spilling secrets  
Giving up on ~~maiden~~ flight.   
Lips ~~marked~~ traced with journeys untaken  
Parted on a breath forever caught waiting.  
Was it ever now, or merely never?  
This thing we ~~never~~ had.  
Unwritten. ~~Sad.~~

Aiden stoops behind him reading un-noticed, holding his breath.

Then moves on to meet Matt's neck, pressing lips to waiting hollows and secrets to his ear:

"Actually, I may not have your way with words but it was more like this:

  
Calling out beyond the lens.  
Longing that Matt sees me.  
Sees the man, and not the boy.

Anticipating your touch in my hair.  
Your heat against my skin.  
My mouth is open on a promise.  
If you'll only journey with me.  
Write it. Be glad."

=+=

  
  


Love light in his eyes, he'll look at me  
And in one bright moment, I will see  
That all my dreams of love are just as love should be.  
\- How Love Should Be - Chris Botti (feat. Paula Cole)


End file.
